Penny Halliwell Jr
by Madison Danville
Summary: One late night in November 1978, Penny "Grams" Halliwell is visited by someone who delivers her a precious gift to look after and to cherish. This story follows Penny Halliwell Jr, the 5th Halliwell.
1. The arrival of Penny Halliwell Jr

Penny sat in the dimly lit room, staring at the photographs on the sideboard in the corner of the living room. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at a photograph taken at Christmas the previous year. It was a photograph of a young woman in her late 20s, with three young girls; Penny's daughter Patty, and 3 Granddaughters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

Patty had been killed by a water demon just two months after this photograph was taken. Since then Penny had been looking after the three girls aged 8, 5 and 3.

Penny had been so busy looking after and worrying about her Granddaughters that she hadn't had much time to think about herself, or time to grieve. But grieving wasn't something that came easily to Penny in the first place. She would much rather vanquish a demon or a warlock, than deal with her own feelings.

Wiping her eyes with her hand she got up from the couch and walked round the living room turning off the lights and blowing out the candles. As she turned to blow out the final candle a draft blew it out instead. Feeling a presence in the air around her she braced herself for an attack.

Bright white orbs began to swirl in front of her, and Penny felt a feeling of peace and calm wash over her. As the swirls hastened in pace, a solid form began to appear in the centre. As the white orbs disappeared, Penny gasped in shock, surprise and in recognition of the person who stood before her.

'Patty!' She said in a disbelieving whisper.

Patty nodded and smiled, her ghostly form becoming more corporeal.

'Yes Mom, it's me.'

Penny sank on to the arm chair in silence before looking again at her daughter.

'B..bu..but how? I mean you're dead, I buried you? I had to identify your body!' She exclaimed. 'God, I must be dreaming.' She added.

'No Mom, you're not dreaming. I'm real, and I am here now.' Patty replied, also sitting down on the couch in front of her Mother. 'I'm sorry but I don't have much time to be with you and to explain this, but there's something I need to talk to you about.'

Penny nodded, still disbelieving, but she realised that in her 40 odd years of being a witch, things happen for a reason.

'Mom, when I died.. I.. I.. I was pregnant.' Patty said slowly. The topic also clearly pained her. It was difficult accepting she was dead, but talking about it made it even harder. 'I didn't realise I was pregnant, but obviously when I died the baby died too.'

'Oh Patty, I didn't know.' Penny said, trying to take in what her daughter was telling her.

'I know this is a lot to take in, but there's more to come. Once I died, the elders met with me. Turns out they knew about the pregnancy, and what's going to come next.' Patty explained.

'What do you mean? What's going to come next?' Penny asked, exhausted, confused and emotionally drained.

'There's a prophecy which predicted that a baby would be born after death, and that baby is going to be the most powerful witch alive. She has all three powers, telekinesis, the power to freeze time, and premonition, plus many other powers that we can't even begin to comprehend. The elders say that she's the source of all good.'

'Wow Patty, the mother of the Charmed ones and the Source of all good, you did good didn't you?' Penny said with a smile.

Both women gave a small laugh, and it felt as if nothing had happened, like Patty was still alive.

Penny's expression changed with confusion as she absorbed the information she had just received.

'Is Sam her father?' Penny expressed her confusion.

Sam had been Patty's Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches, and her lover. He fell to pieces when Patty died and Penny hadn't seen him since.

'Yes he is her father, and the elders know this, but it's not a problem on this occasion; however, he can't know anything about her.'

'Why not? I mean if he's her father and they know this, and it's not a problem, why would he not be allowed to know?' Penny asked.

'I don't know, they wouldn't tell me. But what I can tell you is that they don't want anything to affect her up-bringing.' Patty explained further when she saw the quizzical look on her mother's face. 'I'm here to deliver the baby to you. She's to be brought up with the girls, the Charmed ones. Apparently her powers grow along with theirs.' Patty explained finally.

'Well, you know me Patty, I'm not one to stand in the way of progress.' Penny replied excitedly. 'So where is she?'

As soon as Penny said it another swirl of orbs appeared around Patty, only smaller this time. Within seconds a beautiful baby girl appeared in her mother's arms. She was sound asleep, wrapped in a yellow blanket with an intricate symbol on one corner. The triquetra.

'Oh Patty she's beautiful.' Penny whispered as she peered down at her new Granddaughter. 'But there's just one problem I can see with this. You've been dead for just over 8 months, how am I going to explain this to people?'

'Well the elders already thought of that. They've cast a sort of charm on her that means that when people see her they believe that her date of birth and my date of death are reversed. So her date of birth now becomes the 28th of February 1978, and my date of death is the 3rd of November 1978.' Patty said as she handed the baby to her Grandmother.

Patty looked longingly at her baby as Penny shushed her when she began to stir.

'Are you ok with this?' Penny asked, feeling her daughter's pain.

Patty shrugged slightly and sighed.

'I know you'll take great care of her. And now I must leave. I've come to do what I had to do.' She replied, trying to convince herself that it was right to leave.

She got up from the sofa and stood in the middle of the room. But Penny had one more question before she left.

'Wait Patty, what's her name?' She asked.

Patty gave a knowing smile before answering.

'Penny, her name is Penny.' And with that she disappeared once again in a swirl of white orbs, leaving Penny and Penny junior alone in the living room.


	2. Penny Jr Summons Patty

28th February 1981

'Haaaappy Birthday to yoooooou!' Penny, Prue, Piper and Phoebe sang as they sat round the dining room table, a glowing birthday cake in the centre, and little Penny sat on her Grams' knee.

Little Penny was now 3 years old and was fast coming in to her powers, which was causing Penny a massive headache. In 1975 Penny had bound Prue, Piper and Phoebes' powers to protect them, but when she tried to do the same to little Penny it failed. Penny tried everything she knew, but established that little Penny's powers couldn't be bound because she was so powerful. This meant that Penny had to stop little Penny from doing magic, especially around her sisters, when possible. But this was becoming increasingly difficult.

'Right girls, who would like some cake?' Penny asked the three excited girls.

Prue was now aged 11, Piper was aged 8, and Phoebe was aged 6. They missed their Mom, particularly Prue, but they had all become very close within the last couple of years. Prue really looked after her younger sisters, and it was obvious that they really relied on her. They all adored their Grams as well, and she couldn't do enough for them.

'Grams, can we give Penny her present now?' Piper asked, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

'Yes alright, you can go up and get it.' Penny replied as she cleared some of the plates.

The three girls ran off up the stairs whilst Penny balanced little Penny on her hip and walked in to the kitchen. When she returned the girls were already at the table with a red gift bag sat in front of them. She sat on one of the dining chairs and made little Penny comfortable on her knee once again. Little Penny was quietly humming to herself, with her head against her Grams' shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.

'Oh well Penny, what do you think we have here for you?' Grams said as she lifted out a teddy bear with a pink bow.

Little Penny's hazel eyes lit up when she saw the bear and she reached out instantly and held the bear to her. Penny smiled and warmly hugged her Granddaughter warmly.

'Right girls come kiss your sister good night.' Grams said just as little Penny was beginning to yawn.

The three older girls each took it in tern to hug and kiss their baby sister. They each adored their baby sister and doted on her, they were also very protective towards her.

Penny carried little Penny upstairs to her room and dressed her in her favourite pair of pink pyjamas before placing her in her crib at the foot of the bed. Since Little Penny's arrival Penny had kept her in her bedroom so that she could keep a more careful eye on her.

Penny watched over little Penny for a few minutes until she settled. She smiled at her Granddaughter as she drifted off to sleep, her honey coloured curls neatly framing her face with pink tinged cheeks on her otherwise pale skin. She was the spitting image of her mother.

'Good night my darling, sleep well.' Grams said, kissing little Penny's forehead before carefully exiting the room.

She went down stairs to discover the girls playing in the sunroom.

'Piper give it back!' Phoebe shouted as Piper ran off with her doll.

'Now Piper that's not very nice, don't pick on your little sister.' Penny scolded.

Piper reluctantly handed Phoebe the doll, with a very quiet "sorry".

'Right who wants to choose a book?' Penny stated as if nothing had happened.

Prue handed Grams a book to be read, and the four of them walked over to the comfort and warmth of the sofa. The three girls snuggled as close to their Grandmother and to each other as possible.

Meanwhile upstairs, little Penny was wide awake and sat up in her crib. She pointed to the area in front of her with her fingers outstretched, and a bright light began to fill the room. Within seconds the solid form of Patty Halliwell appeared in front of her.

'What am I doing here?' She asked rhetorically as she looked around at her surroundings before glancing at the baby in the crib who was smiling and giggling happily.

'Mumumumum' Little Penny squealed happily.

'Oh no Penny please tell me you didn't…' Patty whispered as she lifted her daughter up and held her close.

Little Penny snuggled close with her head resting between her mother's shoulder and neck. Patty sat on the grand Georgian style bed, and placed little Penny beside her. Little Penny sat and talked contentedly to Patty and showed her her new bear.

Patty was enjoying spending time with her youngest daughter, was a bit concerned about how she got there and, more importantly, how she was going to get back.

Patty had been with little Penny for about 15 minutes when her mother arrived.

'Patty! How did you get here? Please tell me you're not going to deliver me any more surprises?' Penny joked, but still sounded confused at her daughter's unexpected arrival.

'Well I think you need to ask your Granddaughter here.' Patty replied as she lifted little Penny on to her knee.

'Oh she didn't…' Penny said.

'I think you'll find she did. I don't exactly know how, I mean I was up there and then suddenly I was here.' Patty explained.

Little Penny looked at Grams with a smile and then at her mother.

'Mommy.' She said with a giggle.

'Oh Penny what are we going to do with you.' Penny said as she lifted her Granddaughter.

'She's so beautiful.' Patty stated, running her fingers through little Penny's curly locks.

'Mmmm she is,' Penny agreed 'mischievous too.' She added.

Little Penny yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

'Emmie eepie' She said sleepily.

'Well it's well past your bedtime, no wonder your tired.' Penny said as she stood up to put little Penny back in her crib.

Suddenly Penny stopped and turned to look at Patty.

'Would you like to put her to bed instead?' She asked, sensing that her daughter was feeling rather low.

'You kidding? I'd love to!' Patty exclaimed, excitedly jumping up from where she was sat and took her daughter from her mother's hold.

Penny watched her daughter as she placed little Penny back in her crib, and she began softly singing to her. Penny appreciated that Patty must feel left out and that she was missing out, but she also realised that it was important to get her back to… well she didn't exactly know where to, but to wherever she needed to be.

She sat back on the bed with a notepad and pen and began creating a spell. She wrote the words skilfully before looking back at her daughter.

'Patty, it's time.' She whispered.

'But how? I mean Penny summoned me, surely only she can send me back.' Patty replied.

'Well I've written a spell, so hopefully it'll work and we'll get you back to where you belong.' Penny replied, waving her piece of paper in the air.

Holding it in front of her she carefully read the words of her spell.

Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side,

Return thee now, through time and space,

Return thee now, to your resting place.

Patty disappeared once again in a swirl of white orbs, leaving Penny and little Penny once again.


	3. Little Penny and her Grams

Penny's rigid body flew through the air and slammed against the alley wall, before slumping on to the floor. She was badly hurt with a gash to her side and forehead.

The black cloaked figure swaggered towards her, his hand holding a knife with a twisted blade and symbols on the handle. The warlock began to raise his hand holding the knife in anticipation of murdering the witch before him.

When he was just a couple of feet from Penny a small figure appeared in front of her, cloaked in blue orbs and her arms outstretched. The warlock smiled menacingly at the sight before him.

'A child? They've sent, a child? Well I'll kill you once I've killed your Grandmother.' He said, his voice eerily gruff.

Penny groaned as she came round, and hearing the menacing voice above her she believed that he was going to kill her. Suddenly she heard screeching and roaring and felt a searing heat on her skin. She then felt another kind of warmth on her skin, warmth like the feeling of intense love. Within seconds the pain on her side and head had gone, and she felt strong again. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw a 5 year old Little Penny standing in front of her, smiling happily.

'Penny? What are you doing here?' Penny asked with surprise, and then realised that it had been little Penny who had vanquished the warlock.

Little Penny had sensed that her Grams was in trouble, and using her Whitelighter powers, she orbed to the back alley just in time to save Penny. She used her powers to incinerate the warlock, and then she healed Penny.

'Oh darling, you're such a clever girl.' Penny said as she stood up and dusted herself off, and picking little Penny up.

'Love you Grams.' Little Penny said as she hugged close to her.

'Right well we better think we'd better be getting home, especially before your sisters realise that you've gone.' Penny said as she started walking towards the entrance of the alley. However, little Penny had other ideas of how they were going to get there and orbed them both on to the front porch.

That night Penny sat on the sofa watching TV. Little Penny was resting beside her with her head on her Grams' knee, and was wrapped in her favourite yellow blanket. Penny felt incredibly proud of little Penny; not only did she vanquish her first warlock, but she also had orbed and used her healing power to save someone's life.

Penny had started teaching little Penny how to create spells and potions, and about the evil she would inevitably encounter. She was showing great enthusiasm for the craft and had expressed that she wanted to go with Penny on her vanquishing quests. But Penny couldn't allow her Granddaughter, regardless of how powerful she was, to go with go with her and be put in mortal danger.

Penny would never forgive herself if anything happened to little Penny, or any of her Granddaughters. It was bad enough that she'd let Patty die. And with that thought a massive pang of guilt churned in her stomach.

Penny felt guilty about Patty's death as she should have been with her the day she went up to Camp Skylark. Unfortunately she had been held up when she had run in to another vehicle at a set of traffic lights. The other driver was agitated and wouldn't let her leave. Patty had gone on to the lake with Sam in her car, believing her mother would be along soon.

Penny had no idea why Patty had chosen to go ahead on her own and attempt to vanquish the water demon; all she knew was that when she finally arrived, Sam had just come round from being frozen, and Patty's wet lifeless and cold body was laid on the dock.

Penny looked down at little Penny's sleeping form and smiled lovingly. She was amazed that this wonderful little girl had arrived after such a horrible experience, and although she knew it wasn't right to have favourites, she felt closer and more protective of little Penny than Prue, Piper or Phoebe. It wasn't because she loved the other 3 any less, but because little Penny had arrived at a time when Penny had felt a great void in her life, and attempting to deal with the pain of a broken heart at the loss of her only daughter.

Penny was concerned that her closeness to little Penny may put her in danger, as it was becoming apparent that little Penny was becoming fiercely protective of her Grams. This posed a dilemma as she wanted to protect her Granddaughter but she also had innocents to protect and her destiny before her.

Over the next week Penny thought long and hard about what was best for her and her family, but the answer came to her when she least expected it.

Penny had kept little penny off school because she'd be awake all night with a stomach bug. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all at school so the manor was very quiet. Little Penny was laid on the sofa watching cartoons, whilst Grams was in the kitchen neurotically cleaning. She was "keeping her hands busy".

Just as she was walking through the dining room to check on little Penny a demon appeared in front of her, throwing an energy ball at her. Penny skilfully used her power of telekinesis to flick the energy ball back in the demons direction. The demon jumped out of the way and the ball blasted a hole in the wall instead.

The demon then sent another energy ball at Penny who had to jump out of the way, smashing in to a vase of fresh flowers.

Hearing the commotion little Penny went to see what was going on. The demon sneered when he saw little Penny orb in front of her Grandmother, just as created another energy ball.

'Penny get out of here!' Penny shouted at her Granddaughter, but little Penny didn't move.

Little Penny stood where she was and looked fearlessly at her foe, and Penny felt powerless to protect her Granddaughter. But she needn't have worried.

As the demon fired the ball towards them little Penny created a blue bubble around her and her Grams, which protected her from the ball. The ball bounced off the bubble at hit the demon in the chest. The demon screamed in pain as fire burned round him, blowing up in to pieces before disappearing, leaving a scorch mark on the wooded surface of the floor.

Penny looked at little Penny in amazement, and laughed at the fact that her Granddaughter was now looking smugly at the scorch mark and space where the now vanquished demon once stood.

Within that moment Penny realised that she wasn't going to have to worry about protecting little Penny; she had the strength, determination and power of the great Warren line, and clearly wasn't a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
